Love Your Pain
by AJAmbrolleigns
Summary: WWE Superstars and Divas have been abducted by a wanted serial killer. This demented, sick murderer plans on killing them off, one by one and broadcasting the whole thing on an internet show. Will anyone survive? Featuring The Bella Twins, Dean Ambrose and Alexander Rusev!
1. Prologue

**_A/N: I have a lot of writer's block and a lot of time on my hands. But I am prepared. I had these prompts for a story ready so that I can get my creative bug back._**

**_Now, this story gets a tad bit dark, so if that will make you uncomfortable, leave now. I don't want to upset anyone._**

**_This story is inspired by Nine Dead, a movie I watched some years ago. I don't own Nine Dead, WWE, or any characters from WWE._**

**_I only own the plot._**

* * *

><p><strong>Nikki Bella..<strong>

Ouch! My head is killing me right now! I must have bumped it in the ring or something. I tried to open my eyes, but bright lights caused me to shut them again. Though, I now know one thing: I DON'T know where I am.

I opened my eyes slower this time, giving them a chance to adjust to the light. I took in my surroundings.

Grey walls, cold metal floor, a curtained window to my left. And I am chained to a silver pole that is connected from the floor to the ceiling.

My boyfriend, John Cena, was slumped over next to me. I looked to my right. In the other corner, my brother-in-law, Daniel Bryan was slumped over with his right hand chained to another silver pole.

I looked over at the corner diagonal to me and saw Brie, now awake, staring back at me..

**Dean Ambrose..**

Where the hell am I?

In a room that's similar to a cell. Chained to a damn pole.. They call me unstable, The Lunatic Fringe.. But I ain't dumb, I know this is bad...

Across the small room, I see Roman, slumped over, right hand chained to a pole, just like me.

Seth was next to a window, chained to a pole. I bet this was all him. I'll snap his neck..

Next to me was Ryback. To my left I saw someone I hadn't seen in a while, Cm Punk..

To his left was Aj Lee..

I don't think this was any coincidence that we all woke up in a fucking cell. There's probably a-

I heard footsteps outside the door...

**Tamina..**

I sighed. Natalya had been crying for ten minutes now. I'll admit, I am scared too.

We're chained to poles in a small, grey room with Tyson Kidd, Alicia Fox, Fandango and Alexander Rusev, none of which have woke up yet.

"N-Natalya.." I whispered loudly. Her head snapped up. She sniffled.

"Yeah?"

"..You see the cameras too, right?"

**The Miz..**

I don't remember auditioning for a horror movie.. Especially one this.. Real.

Why am I in a room with R-Truth, Dolph Ziggler, Wade Barrett and my understudy, Damien?

Damien and I should be rehearsing my lines for-

I saw the small cameras on the ceiling. Definitely a reality show.

Then I heard a gunshot.. Maybe it's not..

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

**_Room A: Nikki Bella, Brie Bella, Daniel Bryan, John Cena_**

**_Room B: Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Aj Lee, Cm Punk _**

**_Room C: Tamina, Natalya, Tyson Kidd, Alicia Fox, Alexander Rusev, Fandango _**

**_Room D: The Miz, Damien Sandow, R Truth, Dolph Ziggler , Wade Barrett _**

**_Should I continue this story? _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Room B:**

The Psycho entered the room, dressed in all black, with a ski mask, carrying two buckets of water.

Psycho sat the buckets down and glared at Dean, then Aj who was now awake. The Psycho tossed water on Seth then Roman, forcing them awake.

"What the hell!?" Seth exclaimed. He thought Randy was pranking him again, but when he saw the tall figure above him, he knew otherwise.

Roman just looked around frantically, speechless.

The Psycho began to pace the room, slowly. He spoke, his voice distorted. "There are cameras in each room. You are here to entertain my viewers. How? Well, we're gonna play a classic game: Truth Or Dare. But, wait! There's a twist! If you don't complete a dare or tell the truth, then I'll kill someone in here, not necessarily you."

He chuckled and clapped his hands together. "Who wants to go first?"

No one responded, only stared in fear. Aj Lee was crying silently.

"How about you big guy?" The Psycho pointed. "Truth or Dare? Five seconds."

Ryback didn't answer in five seconds. The Psycho pulled out a glock and shot him in the head. Blood and brains splattered on the wall and Dean Ambrose.

The Psycho turned around and pulled the curtain open. Alicia Fox and Natalya shrieked, Tamina and the men gasped, Alexander shouted something in Russian.

Psycho chuckled and left Room B.

* * *

><p><strong>Room A<strong>

Nikki flinched. "W-was that a gunshot?"

Daniel sighed, visualizing his death. "I think so."

John slowly came to but remained silent. He listened to Nikki and Brie argue.

"Okay, Nikki. Fun's over. Let us go now."

"What!? How and why would I chain us in a room together!?"

The arguing stopped when The Psycho entered. Brie spoke.

"Who are you!? Where are we!?"

"Brie!" John, Daniel and Nikki whispered loudly. She shrugged.

He sighed then chuckled. "You'll be fun to kill." He paced the room. "I'm gonna broadcast you all playing truth or dare. But, this version has an interesting twist. If you don't follow my directions, I'll kill you."

"Who wants to go first?"

"I do." John said, staring intensely at The Psycho.

"Fine. Truth or dare, Cena?"

"Truth."

The Psycho giggled. "Okay.. Why is it you don't want to get married?"

"..I, I am not ready, that's why. I've been divorced-"

"Yeah, we know. I'll be back in ten so the next person can play." He chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Room D:<strong>

Everyone was awake. Damien immediately asked. "Was that a gunshot? We gotta get outta here!"

Wade Barrett just watched as his American coworkers panicked and freaked out. He eventually got fed up.

"Enough!" Everyone froze. "If we are going to get out alive from, where ever this is, we must stay sane and work toget-"

The curtain flew open and they could see Room C through the window..


	3. Chapter 3

**Room C:**

Alicia gasped when she saw her other coworkers through the window. "I'm so scared.."

"Don't be." Wade said. "We're gonna get out of here. We just need to work together while staying calm."

"Calm?" Tyson said. "I'M CHAINED TO A FUCKING POLE AND COULD DIE AT ANY MOMENT. WE DON'T KNOW WHAT TO EXPECT!"

Natalya sighed. "Tyson, don't get loud we-"

"Shut up!"

Damien frowned. "You shouldn't speak to the female that way.. She's your wife."

"Don't. Tell me. What. To. Do."

Tamina rolled her eyes. "Okay, Wade. How do you suggest we get out of here?"

Wade tapped his chin with his free hand. "Have you all tried talking to the cameras. He said he was broadcasting this, maybe a viewer will contact the police."

"HELP! PLEASE! ANYONE-"

"No, Alicia. We don't know if he is outside the door listening. You can't yell."

Alexander said something in Russian. "YA dumayu, chto chelovek nakhoditsya vne.."

Dolph frowned. "So he seriously doesn't know English. I thought it was-"

The Psycho stepped into Room D. He glared at Wade.

"I hear you're trying to escape.." Psycho pulled out a gun, Wade sighed and closed his eyes. He heard a gunshot. You can't hear while dead, right?

He looked up to see R-Truth with a bullet in the center of his forehead..

* * *

><p><strong>Room A:<strong>

Nikki shrieked and sobbed. "I want to go.."

Brie rolled her eyes. "We aren't going anywhere any time soon so.." She shrugged and shook her head. "Just shut up."

Daniel looked at his wife, then his sister-in-law. He knew that they had deep rooted issues and that he should say something but it would be no use.

"..I'm just as scared as you are, Nikki-"

"Great! Lets make this about Brie _AGAIN_!"

John got fed up. "Please, both of you, stop it with the whining and bitching. We have to stay cool so whoever-"

The curtain to their window flew open. They saw the former members of The Shield, Aj Lee, Cm Punk and a dead Ryback.

"Oh... My God..." Brie mumbled. Nikki cried. "I-"

The Psycho entered the room. Psycho smiled over at Room B and pulled out a switchblade.

"I thought of another game.. This game is much more exciting anyway. I ask a question, if you answer incorrectly or not at the same time as everyone else, I toss this knife at you. It may hit you, it may not. But that's okay because you have to pick someone in the other room to play so you suffer mentally anyway."

"First question: Who was the first female to enter a Royal Rumble?"

"Chyna!" They all shouted. Psycho smiled.

"Which championship meant for males, did Chyna win in 1999?"

"Intercontinental!" Brie, John and Daniel shouted.

"European!" Nikki shouted.

Everyone looked frantically between Psycho and Nikki.

"Incorrect, Nikki." Psycho tossed the knife, piercing her under the ribcage...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No, no I didn't forget about this story. I just got writer's block on the story that was supposed to help my writer's block... :/**

**So, Ryback is dead, R-truth dead, and Nikki... Well, we don't know yet. **

**Who do you think will die next? Who do you think Nikki will pick to play from Room B?**


	4. Chapter 4

Vince scowled at the laptop screen. "How dare they make another show some profit? And don't even ask permission!? I'm terminating all of their contracts!"

Stephanie stated, "I don't think this is a show, dad. W-what if he wasn't bluffing? M-maybe-"

"Nonsense Steph. He wouldn't do it. Why would anyone do that?" He sighed, "You young people need logic in your life."

Stephanie excused herself from the office and roamed the building. Something wasn't right about this situation. John was their top guy and a suck up (In her opinion), so he wouldn't break the rules. Natalya wouldn't break the rules, she has a reputation to protect, since she is a Hart. CM Punk was rebellious but he didn't seem like he would do anything but wrestling or MMA.

Stephanie mumbled, "Forget it." She went to the parking lot and drove to the nearest police station.

* * *

><p><strong>To Room A<strong>

Nikki cried out in pain when Psycho ripped the knife from her body.

"Who do you choose from Room B, Nikki?"

Nikki sobbed as blood soaked her shirt. Some blood filled her mouth. She shook her head and rasped, "No..one."

Brie watched on in horror. She thought her sister was about to die. A trail of tears tracked her cheeks...

The Psycho pointed the knife at John. "Choose or he dies!"

Nikki mumbled, "Punk.."

* * *

><p>Stephanie explained everything to one of the detectives at the station. She showed him the website from her laptop. He finally said, "This is a case for the FBI. They will try to track their cell phones, computers or any electronic device to see where they all were at the time they were abducted. But it may be useless if their devices were destroyed. They will try to tap into the video feed also. I can't tell you much more since I don't know."<p>

"Well how soon will this case get to the FBI?"

"I'm faxing it over now." He said. "Do you know who may want to harm any of your employees, other than a fan?"

Stephanie said, "There was this guy who work for us a few years ago.." She began.


	5. Chapter 5

Punk mumbled, "Damn you, bitch.."

The Psycho entered the room, eyeing Punk.

Punk knew he had to think of something fast. He needed to stall this creep AND think of a way out.

**_If anyone is gonna save us, I guess it will be me. _**

Before Psycho could speak, Punk said, "I assume you know all about us, but we know nothing about you. Is it okay if I ask, why haven't you introduced yourself or something?"

Psycho replied, "I don't owe you anything. Just know I am here to kill you."

Punk said, "Alright.. Its just that the best killers always let their victims see their face before killing them. So that face haunts them forever. But its cool if you're _not_ the best."

Psycho exclaimed, "_I am_ the best!"

For a split second, Punk noticed Roman trying to break free.

He said, "Well, we will give you ten minutes to go and piece together the best introduction ever."

Psycho left in a hurry. Everyone in room B began fumbling with their handcuffs.


End file.
